


Secrets

by donsboy



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Longing, M/M, Old Friends, Secrets, Starting a new life, Success
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 14:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: The boys discover secrets about each other.





	Secrets

Hutch was nervous about his dinner date that evening. He was to have dinner with Starsky and his wife, Anna, and he really wasn't looking forward to it because he was planning to tell Starsky that he was leaving Bay City. Since his writing career had taken off, Hutch thought it best that he be closer to where the action was, so to speak. Hence the move to Chicago. He was anxious to get tonight over with because he knew Starsky would try to talk him out of it, and he couldn't let that happen. The love he felt for his former partner went well beyond the scope of friendship or brotherly love, and that was the main reason he was leaving. He knew if he stayed, it would hurt too much to see Starsky with Anna, knowing he wanted him for himself. He checked his appearance once more, grabbed his keys, and the bottle of wine he was bringing for dinner and left his apartment.

Once he arrived at Starsky's house, the butterflies in his stomach came roaring back. He tried to compose himself and went up and knocked on the front door. Starsky answered the door with a huge grin on his face......

“Hutch! Glad you could make it, buddy......”

“Hey, Starsk......”

“Come on in....... Anna? Hutch is here.....”

Anna came into the living room and gave Hutch a hug welcoming him to their home. Hutch gave her the bottle of wine, and she told the guys dinner would be ready shortly. Starsky and Hutch made small talk about how Hutch's latest novel was going, Hutch asked about Starsky's new job at the precinct, and many other subjects. When they saw each other socially they talked as if they'd seen each other just yesterday. Trouble was, they didn't see each other much at all anymore. When Starsky and Anna married, Hutch backed off to give the newlyweds some privacy. Starsky told him he needed to come around more often, but he resisted. Once Starsky realized Hutch was serious, he stopped pressuring him to come around so much, even though it hurt not to be around Hutch like he used to be. Hutch would have dinner with the couple every so often to keep from hurting Starsky's feelings.

Anna came in to tell them dinner was ready, and everyone gathered around the table. As they were eating, Starsky kept watching Hutch and could tell something big was on his mind. He wondered what it could be, and hoped that Hutch felt comfortable enough to confide in him. The conversation was flowing well when Hutch said he had an announcement to make.....

“After giving it considerable thought, and after being harassed by my agent, I'm getting ready to move to Chicago.....”

Starsky felt like somebody punched him in the gut. Hutch leaving? It just couldn't be! Anna asked Hutch when he was leaving, to which Hutch relied; “I'm not exactly sure yet, but it will be before the end of the month.....”

“Hutch, why?”

“Because, Starsk, I need to be closer to the action, so to speak, and because I feel it's time for me to move on from Bay City.....”

Starsky didn't have much to say after that. He would answer when spoken to, but that was about it. Before the evening grew too late, Hutch excused himself, saying he wanted to get at least two more chapters done before he went to bed. Anna thanked him for coming, and he thanked her for a wonderful meal. As he was walking to the car, Starsky came out of the house calling to him.....

“Hutch, did you really mean what you said about leaving?”

“Yes, I did, Starsk.....”

“But why, Hutch?”

“Because it's time for me to go, Starsk......”

“What does that mean?”

“My agent has been pressuring me to move to Chicago because it's one of the major publishing hubs in the U.S., and I think a change of scenery would do me good. I know it's not what you want, but I have to do what's right for me. If you want to talk about this some more, why not stop by my place after work, say tomorrow or the next day?”

“Yeah.... I can do that.....”

“Okay, I'll see you then..... goodnight, Starsky.....”

Hutch got in his car and drove away, leaving a sad and slightly pissed Starsky on the sidewalk. When he got home that night, Hutch wrote the two chapters he wanted to get done, and when he was finished, he decided to get ready for bed. As he lay there waiting for sleep, his mind went back to earlier that evening and the conversation he had with Starsky about his leaving. He knew Starsky was taking it hard, but Hutch felt he needed to know. Meanwhile, across town, Starsky sat in the darkened living room thinking about what Hutch had said. Starsky never dreamed that the day would come that Hutch wouldn't be around. Of course, if Starsky were completely honest, it was almost like that now. They never saw each other socially, unless it was dinner with him and Anna, and even then there were times when Hutch seemed a million miles away. There was something bothering the Blintz, and Starsky wasn't going to let up until he found out what it was.....

The next morning, before Starsky left for work, he told Anna that he was going to try and stop by Hutch's place that evening after work so they could tall. Knowing what Hutch meant to Starsky, Anna told him to take as much time as he needed. Starsky thanked her, kissed her goodbye, and headed off to work. Once there, he got down to the business at hand. There was a small mountain of forms he needed to fill out, requisitions to approve, and so many other things. He stopped at lunch to give Hutch a call, but there was no answer. He was calling to let him know that he wouldn't be able to make it by that day, but was hoping he could the next day. On his lunch break, he left a note on Hutch's door and went to get something to eat.

When Hutch arrived home, he found Starsky's note and was a bit disappointed. All was not lost, though, because Starsky did say he would try to come by the next day. Hutch had been busy most of the day trying to finalize arrangements to have his things stored until he could get settled in his new place. He also made arrangements over the phone with his agent to meet in Chicago the following week so Hutch could look at apartments. Hutch took a shower, fixed himself a bite to eat, and wrote another two chapters for his novel. He was hoping to get it finished in time to give to his agent who would send it on to the publisher. When he got ready for bed, he lay in the darkness thinking about Starsky. He knew that was a dangerous thing, but he did it anyway. As his fantasy progressed, he began to masturbate, coming to the vision of Starsky giving himself to Hutch. He reached and got a cloth and cleaned himself up, not bothering with the tears streaming down his face. It happened every time he fantasized about Starsky because he knew all it was ever going to be was a goddamn fantasy.

The next day found Hutch slightly depressed, but eager to finish his novel. He'd just finished it and was getting ready send his agent an e-mail, telling her the novel was finished and that he would bring it when he met her in Chicago the following week when the phone rang.....

“Hello?”

“Hey, Hutch.....”

“What's up, Starsk?”

“I wanted to let you know I'm not gonna be able to get by this afternoon like I hoped I would.....”

“I understand.....”

“Did you get my note?”

“I did.....”

“Hutch, are you okay?”

“Why do you ask?”

“You sound like something's really on your mind.....”

“Just a lot of details I have to finalize before my trip next week.....”

“Where are you going?”

“I'm meeting my agent in Chicago so I can give her the finished manuscript of my next novel, and I'm going apartment hunting.....”

“Oh, I see..... when are you leaving?”

“Next Thursday.....”

“Hutch, I promise I'll try to get by there before then because we really do need to talk.....”

“Whatever, Starsk.....”

“I'll call and let you know when I can come by.....”

Starsky ended the call, and Hutch knew that Starsky was disappointed with him going to Chicago next week. He couldn't help that..... Starsky was just going to have to accept the inevitable. He'd give him his chance to have his say, and see what came of it. He busied himself with preparations for his trip, and made sure everything was in order. Later that evening, he was sitting on his back deck having a beer, thinking how luck he was to have two books make the New York Times Top 10 Bestseller list, and hopefully the one he'd just finished would be his third to do so. He remembered how excited Starsky got when the first book hit #1. He encouraged Hutch to keep writing because, in Starsky's words, he was damn good at it.

Anna finished cleaning the kitchen after she and Starsky had finished dinner, and decided to try and talk to her husband about what was on his mind. She found him out on the back patio in a lawn chair.......

“Dave, are you okay? What's on your mind?”

“I've just been thinking about Hutch.....”

“Is there something wrong?”

“I'm not sure, babe.... he seems so distant anymore, and there's the fact that he's leaving next Thursday for Chicago to go apartment hunting. I've been meaning to get by there and talk to him, but one thing after another keeps getting in the way.....”

“What do you mean?”

“Work has kept me tied up these past few days, and just when I think I'm gonna get a chance to stop by and see him, something else comes up......”

“I know you've been busy, but maybe you'll catch a break before he goes on his trip.....”

“You think so?

“It's possible......

“Babe, thank you for being so understanding about Hutch.....”

“You don't have to thank me, Dave. Hutch is my friend, too. I may not be as close to him as you are, but I do care about him.......”

Starsky stood up and gathered Anna in his arms. He kissed her and took her by the hand into the house and down the hall to the bedroom.....

Three days later, on Monday, Starsky finally caught the break he was looking for. He was able to leave the PD around 2:30, and headed over to see Hutch. Needless to say Hutch was surprised to see his friend at the door when he opened it.......

“Hey, Starsk...... come on in...... would you like a beer?”

“I'd love one.....”

Hutch got two beers from the fridge and handed one to Starsky. The two made small talk for a few minutes when Starsky got down to business......

“Hutch, I don't want you to move to Chicago......”

“I know you don't, Starsk.....”

“Then why are you going?”

“Because I have to...... Chicago is a big time publishing hub, and that's where my agent is based out of. If I'm there, all he has to do is come by my place and show me the revision that are needed and I can get the revised manuscript back to him in a few day compared to two weeks. It just makes sense all the way around.....”

“But what about me, Hutch?”

“What do you mean?”

“What am I supposed to do now? You're going to be half way across the country, and I'll never get to see you.....”

“Harsh as this may sound, Starsk, this isn't about you. It's about time I started living my own life, and if that means living it away from Bay City, then so be it. Starsk, you got what you wanted out of life. A job in law enforcement, a wife who loves you, friends in the department. What do I have? Money, success, material things, but I don't have the one person I truly love to share these things with......”

Starsky saw the tears in Hutch's eyes, and it bothered him that his friend was in such pain. He didn't know what to do to fix this for Hutch.....

“I wish there was something I could do for you, buddy......”

“Don't worry about it, Starsk, I should have spoken up when I had the chance......”

“Why didn't you?”

“A strong sense of self-preservation and a fear of rejection.....”

“Do you think you might still have a chance with this person?”

“No, I'm afraid it's too late now.....”

Starsky notice the time, and as much as he regretted it, he told Hutch he had to get going. He made him promise to call when he got back from Chicago and let him know what happened. Hutch walked Starsky down to his car, and before he got in, Starsky hugged Hutch and told him to call soon. Hutch went back upstairs and sat down on the sofa crying his eyes out. He couldn't believe how close he came to screwing up and telling Starsky everything. He supposed he would have to be more careful in the future.

Things moved into high gear after that. Hutch went to Chicago, turned in his finished manuscript and found himself a nice, spacious three-bedroom apartment. One bedroom for his office, one for him, and a guest room. When he got back to Bay City, he started packing and making arrangements to have his things packed and moved to his new place. He wanted to share his excitement with Starsky, but chose to wait because he knew his leaving would be like rubbing salt into an open wound. A few days after he got back he decided to go ahead and give Starsky the news. He called his house, but only got the answering machine. He left a brief message stating that he was back in town, and asked Starsky to call him.

Two days later, Hutch was going over some e-mails when he heard Starsky come in the front door......

“Yo, Hutch.....”

“Be right there.....” Hutch shut his computer down and headed for the living room to greet Starsky.

“I got your message..... sorry I haven't called..... work's been a nightmare.....”

“Would you like a beer?”

“Sure....” Hutch got them each a beer and sat down on the sofa.....

“So how was Chicago?”

“It was good..... I found an apartment.....”

“Really? That's good.....”

“It's very nice..... three bedrooms, one of which I intend to turn into an office, a built-in hot tub, the works. I can hardly wait to move in....”

Starsky was trying to hold it together because all of this talk about Hutch being gone was hurting him more than he could say. He happened to notice the look on Hutch's face, and realized that he was trying to fool Starsky that he really was happy about all of this.....

“Hutch, I'm happy for you. You deserve every bit of this and more....”

“Well, thanks,Starsk.... I appreciate that......”

“Hutch, when we talked before, you said you had everything except the one you really loved to share it with, remember?”

“I remember......” Hutch was trying to keep his composure because Starsky was creeping into territory best left alone.

“I was just wondering if maybe you might find somebody in Chicago.....”

“I don't think that's possible.....”

“Why not?”

“Because when I leave, I'll leave my heart right here in Bay City.......”

“I want you to come to the house for dinner one more time before you leave..... you promise?”

“Sure..... I'll be there.....”

Starsky took his leave, and Hutch wept. He realized later that he'd almost given too much away. It's a good thing Starsky hadn't been paying too much attention. Hutch felt that if he could get through the rest of his time in Bay City and this last dinner with Starsky and Anne without his secret being known, then he'd be home free.

Things became really busy for Hutch. He was in the process of packing and having things sent to Chicago, plus he was about to embark on a tour to promote his new book. The tour was to be approximately six weeks long, and he was having to step everything up so he could prepare for his tour. One afternoon, Starsky called to see how things were going. Hutch explained that he was getting ready to go on a book tour, and Starsky wanted to know when he would be back. Hutch told him that it would be about six weeks, and that when he got back he had to finish packing so he could head to Chicago. Starsky asked if he would have dinner with him and Anne before he left. Hutch said he would and that he would call Starsky when he got back so they could set it up. The two talked a bit more, and Hutch could tell that Starsky was having a real hard time with what Hutch had told him. Starsky said he had to go and ended the call, leaving Hutch sad and feeling alone.

The book tour was a success, and Hutch was glad to be done with it. He arrived in Bay City tired and relieved. He gave Starsky a call to let him know he was back, and they decided on Wednesday, which was two days from then. Starsky told him how proud he was that his book was selling well, and told him that they had seen him on TV twice doing interviews. Hutch told Starsky he needed to do some more packing, and that he would see them on Wednesday. One of the moving trucks showed up on Tuesday afternoon to pick up the stuff Hutch wanted put in storage. The rest would be moved to the apartment on a second truck. Before Hutch knew it, Wednesday was upon him, and he was dreading having dinner with Starsky and Anna. Not because of anything they'd done, it was just that this is where Hutch had to tell Starsky and Anna that he would be leaving for good on Monday.

When Hutch arrived at Starsky's, he gave himself a pep talk before he went inside. He just hoped that he could have a pleasant dinner and a little time alone with Starsky before he left. He knocked on the door and Anna answered. She asked him to come in, and said that she was waiting dinner because Starsky was going to be late. The two sat there talking about Hutch's book tour, and he entertained Anna with stories about some of the people he met and some of the things he'd seen. Anna told him that they had seen him on TV twice, and how Starsky went bananas, so much so that she had to steal the remote and turn the volume up enough so she could hear what Hutch was saying. Hutch laughed, and said that sure sounded like the Starsky he knew. They talked a bit longer, and then they heard Starsky pull into the garage. He came in muttering to himself, but when he saw Anna and Hutch, his mood brightened considerably.

Dinner was very good, and the conversation was even better. Starsky told them about work, Hutch re-capped his book tour, and Anna talked about some of her patients at the clinic where she worked. Soon the evening grew late, and Hutch decided that it was now or never. He thanked Anna for a wonderful dinner,then turned to Starsky......

“Well, buddy, this is it......”

“What do you mean by that?”

“I leave for Chicago Monday morning.....”

“For good, Hutch?”

“I'm afraid so......”

Hutch and Anna both saw the light die in Starsky's eyes. He walked up to Hutch and gave him a big bear hug and held him for a moment. Hutch held on tight, savoring the feel of Starsky in his arms. Starsky broke the embrace, wiped his eyes, and offered to walk Hutch to his car. Hutch gave Anna a hug and told her to take care of herself. She wiped her eyes and told Hutch to do the same. Starsky and Hutch went outside and stood beside Hutch's car.....

“Hutch, please be careful out there.....”

“I will, Starsk, I promise.....”

“If you ever need anything.... anything at all.....”

“I know..... the same goes for me.....”

Hutch got into his car and drove away. It was all he could do not to turn around and claim what he wanted so badly. When he got home, he lay across the bed, crying like there was no tomorrow, until he cried himself to sleep.

The next couple of days were busy for Hutch. He had to make arrangements for the utilities to be shut off, plus so many other things that had to be done. On Saturday, he went to the beach one last time. He walked along the sand thinking about all the other times he'd done so. One thing was for sure, he was going to miss it. He made his way back up the beach and was surprised to find Starsky sitting on his back steps......

“Hey! You been waiting long?”

“Nah..... I knew you'd be back soon.....”

“How did you know that?”

“I could see you walking on the beach, dummy.....”

Hutch laughed and told Starsk to come in. He handed him a beer and the two talked for a while. Not much was said about the fact that Hutch would be leaving in two day. Hutch just chalked it up to the fact that Starsky might be at peace with it and that he just wanted to spend time with Hutch before he left. Starsky stayed until 6 o'clock, saying he needed to be home when Anna got home from her sister's house. Hutch could tell Starsky was stalling, but he just stood by and waited for the flood to come. Starsk turned to Hutch and grabbed him up in a hug saying; “I love you , buddy..... please don't forget about me......” Hutch told Starsky that he loved him, too and that there was no way he would ever forget about him. Starsky took Hutch's hand, entwined their fingers and said; “Me and Thee forever......” He turned and let himself out the front door, got into the Torino, and left.

Early Sunday morning, Hutch made sure he had everything, loaded the trunk of his Mercedes, and hit the road. When he arrived at his apartment in Chicago, he showered and slept for fourteen hours. The next morning he called Kaye Weller, his agent, to let her know he had made it to Chicago. She told him that there was nothing going on at the moment, and that would give him a chance to rest and familiarize himself with the area. He thought that was a good idea, so after he ended the call, he showered, dressed, and headed out to check out his new neighborhood. When he returned, he wrote a quick note to Starsky and Anna, giving them his new address and phone number. Thinking about Starsk made Hutch so sad in so many ways. He missed him terribly, but he had work to occupy his time.

As everyone knows, time waits for no one. For Hutch, six months turned into a year, and then two, then five. He wrote four more novels in that time, each one more successful than the one before it. There were book tours that seemed never ending. There were TV shows, newspaper interviews, and parties to attend. Hutch felt he was on a fast-spinning merry-go-round, and he wanted off so much. He told his agent, Kaye, that he wanted to slow down for a while. He had more money than he would ever need, and he had enough material for at least two more novels. Kaye asked him if he was sure, and he stated emphatically that he was. One morning, when the mail was delivered, there was a letter from Starsky that shook Hutch to the core......

Hutch,

I hope you get this letter soon because I don't think I can hold on much longer. Things have gone from great to shitty in the space of a couple of years. I didn't want to worry you, but buddy, things are pretty bad here. Anna left me a year and a half ago because she found another guy. I just found out today that the powers that be are phasing out my position at the PD (me and five other guys), and now I don't have a job. I'm not asking for money, Hutch, I just need be around somebody that cares about me. This is hard for me to ask, but do you think I could come to Chicago? I won't get in your way, I promise..... Please let me know soon.......................  
Starsk

Hutch never thought twice. He picked up the phone and made flight reservations for Starsky, then called and left a message on Starsky's machine giving him his flight info, and telling him to pack some clothes and pick up his ticket at the United desk. He told him that his driver would meet him at the airport to bring him to his apartment. Hutch hung up the phone and poured himself a drink.  
Meanwhile, Starsky re-played Hutch's message a second time. He went to the bedroom, got his suitcase from the closet and started packing. When he was finished, he called a cab and checked to see if he had enough money to get to the airport. While he was waiting, he sent a prayer of thanks to whomever was listening that Hutch had come through for him. When he got to the airport to pick up his ticket, he was surprised to find that Hutch had bougth a one-way ticket in First Class. Starsky checked his bag and took a seat to wait for his flight to be called.

When Starsky arrived at Midway Airport, he went to the baggage carousel to get his suitcase and then went to find Hutch's driver. He saw the man almost immediately. He walked up and told him who he was and the man had him follow to Hutch's car. The driver pulled up to the front of Hutch's building and helped Starsky with his bag. Starsky got into the elevator and punched the button for Hutch's floor. To say he was nervous and emotional would have been an understatement. He was excited to see his friend, but a bit embarrassed, too. When he found Hutch's apartment, he rang the doorbell and waited.

Hutch heard the doorbell and his nervousness increased tenfold. He knew Starsky was on the other side of the door, and while he couldn't wait to see him, he knew he needed to keep his feelings in check so he didn't give anything away. He slowly walked to the door and opened it......

“Starsky..... come in......”

“Thanks....”

Starsky set his bag down and the two men embraced. When they separated, it was hard to tell who was crying harder. Hutch led Starsky into the living room and asked if he wanted a beer. Starsky nodded and Hutch handed him his beer. Hutch was drinking wine, so he re-filled his glass and settled on the other end of the couch from Starsky......

“So talk to me, Starsk.....”

“There's really not a lot to say, Hutch..... Anna found another man, we got divorced, and Metro phased out my job and four other in the same department due to “budget cuts.” I had to sell the Torino to pay for the divorce. I'm six months behind on the house note, and the bank's gonna take it. Things have just gone to hell in a hand basket.....”

“I'm sorry to hear about you and Anna..... she seemed like a nice lady, as for the job, well, we've seen that happen before. Now about the house.....”

“What about the house? I don't want it because there's too many memories there....”

“Starsk, do you have a plan?”

“Not at the moment..... I panicked and wrote that letter because I knew you were the only one left that would give a damn, and would try to help me......”

“What kind of help do you need, Starsk?”

“I need sanctuary, you know, a place where I can take my time and figure out what I'm gonna go.....”

“You'll always have that with me......”

“I'm glad to hear you say that, Hutch, because I was afraid that we had drifted too far apart......”

“Me and Thee, Starsk....... always.....”

Hutch showed Starsky his room and told him to meet him in the kitchen when he got settled. Hutch got two steaks started because he knew Starsky must be hungry from the plane ride. When Starsky came into the kitchen, he marveled at how nice everything was. He smelled the steaks cooking and that made him realize just how hungry he was. After they had dinner, they talked about Chicago, and Hutch's success. Starsky made the observation that this was a far cry from Captain Dobey and the old days. The two stayed silent for a moment out of respect of their former captain three years in his grave. Starsky asked if they could go out on the balcony, and Hutch told him that he needed to get his jacket because it got cold out there at night. Starsky borrowed one of Hutch's because he didn't have a jacket. Hutch asked what happened to his leather bomber, and Starsky explained that Anna threw it out because it was old. Hutch could tell that Anna was a sore subject with his friend, so he and Starsky stepped out onto the balcony. The wind soon became too much and they went back inside to get warm by the fire.

As the hour grew late, Starsky began to yawn more and more so Hutch suggested they hit the sack. Starsky asked where Hutch's room was and he pointed at the loft above the living room.....

“So that's where that staircase leads?”

“Yeah..... if you need anything, just yell.....”

“Okay, Hutch..... thanks for taking me in......”

“Starsk, you don't have to thank me..... I really am glad you're here...... goodnight.....”

“'Night, Hutch.....”

Hutch lay in the darkness, thinking about the fact that Starsky was just right downstairs. He was glad Starsk had reached out to him because there was nothing Hutch wouldn't do for him. He hoped he could talk Starsky into staying because, given a little time, Hutch might finally be able to reveal his deepest secret to the man he loved. The next morning, Hutch woke to the sensation of being held from behind. He touched the hand flung over his middle, and from under the cover he heard Starsky say; “It's just me, Blintz.....” Hutch smiled at the old familiar nickname, then he calmly asked; “What are you doing in my bed?”

“I got lonely in that big ole bed downstairs, and I was cold. I didn't think you'd mind....”

“It's okay, Starsk, I understand.....”

Hutch went to get out of bed and discovered he had a hard-on. Horrified, he reached for his robe and eased out of bed, jerking his robe on quickly.....

“Where ya goin'?”

“I'm going to get a cup of coffee.... would you like a cup?”

“Sure.....”

“How about some breakfast?”

“You cookin'?”

“Yeah.....”

“Then I'm eatin'....”

After breakfast, Hutch decided to take Starsky shopping for some clothes. Starsky protested, but Hutch's logic won out......

“Starsk, winter's coming, and you need warm clothes. Stuff like jeans, boots, sweaters, a heavy coat, things like that. Winter here is a hell of a lot different than in Bay City.....”

“If you insist, Hutch..... I just don't want'cha spendin' a lotta dough on me.....”

“You let me worry about the money..... matter of fact, come to my office for a minute.....”

Starsky followed him to his office, and Hutch showed him his bank statement.....

“Holy cow, Hutch..... that's a LOT of money.....”

“That's just what I have in the bank. I have money in savings, too.....”

“Jesus, Hutch, I knew you did good with the book writin', I just didn't know how good.....”

“Well, now you know. You don't have to pay me back for the clothes, hell, you don't have to pay me back for anything. Now, let's get moving so you won't freeze to death.....”

The two dressed and Hutch called for his car. The went to several clothing store and got Starsky everything he needed for a Chicago winter. While they were out shopping, they decided to have lunch. Things were fine until someone recognized Hutch and came over to ask for an autograph. It was then that Starsky knew for sure that Hutch had made it. After he signed the man's autograph, Hutch told Starsk that things like that happened all the time. After lunch, they went back to the apartment to settle down and relax. Starsky modeled a few of his outfits, and Hutch approved every one. Starsky put his clothes in the closet and asked Hutch if he wanted to play chess. Hutch set up the chessboard and they played three games. Soon it was dinner time, and Hutch took them to one of his favorite restaurants.

The guys settled into a comfortable routine. Hutch was still pining for Starsky, and Starsky was starting to pick up clues to how Hutch truly felt. Truth be told, some of the feelings Starsky had developed for Hutch after Hutch left Bay City were getting to the point that he needed to say something or go nuts. About six months after Starsky came to live with Hutch, two were sitting in front of the fire place when Starsky decided to broach the subject.....

“Hey, Hutch?”

“Yeah.....”

“Do you remember some of the conversations we had right before you left Bay City?”

“Vaguely..... why do you ask?”

“I was thinking about some of them last night, and I figured a couple thing out.....”

“Like what?” Hutch was starting to get a bit nervous.

“I remember you saying that you didn't have the right person to share your good fortune with, and in another conversation, you said you would be leaving your heart in Bay City...... all of this sound familiar?”

“Y-y-yes it d-d-does.....”

Starsky inched up closer to Hutch and asked; “You were talking about me, weren't you?”

“I was.....”

“How long, Blondie?”

“How long what?”

“How long have you had feelings for me?”

“Since before Gunther.....”

“That long, huh?”

“Yeah....”

“Well guess what?”

“What's that?”

“I have feelings for you, too.....”

“Are you serious?”

“Definitely!”

“When did you realize you had feelings for me, Starsk?”

“When you left Bay City for good. I fought how I felt, I tried to kill those feelings, but they wouldn't go away. When I wrote that letter asking to come here, it was my intention to tell you my feelings and see if you returned them....”

“I guess it's a good thing you did.....”

“Yeah, I guess so......”

Hutch leaned toward Starsky and realized a long held dream. He kissed him. Starsky returned the kiss and the two their dreams come true right in front of the fireplace. When it was over, Starsky snuggled close to Hutch and asked; “Any regrets?”

“Not a single one, how about you?”

“I only have one regret......”

“What's that, babe?”

“That I didn't get here sooner.....”

Hutch laughed and said; “Don't let that bother you because we have the rest of out lives to be together..... if you want to.....”

“Don't be stupid, Baby Blue! I can't think of any other place I'd rather be.....”

“Then it's settled..... just me and thee, no one else......”

“You bet'cha!”

The End


End file.
